Should have seen it coming
by Changeofplansii
Summary: AU: Sasuke has never been interested in Sakura... That is until the day where she comes home from her studies abroad, however before he can make a move on the pretty girl, his cousin swoops in and steals her heart. ShisuixSakura with one-sided SasukexSakura
**He should have seen it coming.**

* * *

Parring: Shisui x Sakura, onesided Sasuke x Sakura Resume: Sakura comes back from her studies abroad, and she is not a fangirl anymore. Sasuke regrets not paying attention to her any sooner, as his cousin comes in to the picture and steals Sakura away from him.

* * *

He should have seen it coming, really. He should have known that it would be like this when he finally began taking an interest in her, after having turned her down time after time.  
He should have gotten used to it by now.  
He should have gotten used to the fact, that when he finally started gaining interest in something or started caring about someone or something, it would be torn away from him. It had been that way his entire life.

 _( **Flashback** )(When I say football, I mean as in the ball one uses in soccer)_  
 _Little 5-years old Sasuke Uchiha glared at the football in front of him. What in the world was he supposed to do with that stupid ball, it just lay there on the grass, doing absolutely nothing. 'Useless little thing' He thought._  
 _Just then his elder brother, Itachi walked towards him._  
 _As Itachi stood at his brother's side, he couldn't help but notice the way his brother glared at the ball._  
 _"Sasuke, why are you glaring at the football?" Itachi questioned his brother._  
 _"…" No answer._  
 _"Sasuke?" Itachi was stunned. This would have to be the first time ever that Sasuke had ignored him. Just when Itachi was about to panic, Sasuke finally answered._  
 _"I don't know what to do with it. It is just laying there" A small pout had made its way to Sasuke's face._  
 _"You… don't know what to do with the ball…?" There was a brief moment of silence, before Itachi broke out in laughter. "Foolish little brother" Itachi muttered, "I'll show you what to do with the ball"_  
 _Itachi then skilfully kicked the ball into the football goal a few meters away. "Wow nii-san! That was so cool!" With those words and an admiring glance towards his brother, Sasuke ran to retrieve the ball._  
 _Little Sasuke played happily with his ball day after day._  
 _That was, until the day where little Sasuke shot the ball over the hedge to the neighbours garden. The garden, that just happened to have, a gigantic dog running freely around in it. Before Sasuke could even react, he heard a loud bark followed by the sound of something being ripped apart._

...  
First his bellowed ball had been taken from him. Then all of his favourite toys, because his father thought that it was too immature of a 7-years old boy to play with toys. His dog had followed soon after, to go "live on the country-side with a nice old married couple". And now it was Sakura who was being pulled away from him by none other than his elder cousin Shisui.  
Had it been a few years prior, Sasuke wouldn't have cared that the annoying girl had left him for someone else. But no, Shisui just had to wait until Sasuke began liking the beautiful, annoying girl, before taking interest in her.

Life was so unfair sometimes.  
Sasuke was by no means in a relationship with Sakura, he had always thought of her as an annoying fangirl.  
But then she had gone abroad to study for a couple of years, and when she returned, well he had been pleasantly surprised. She had matured, a lot. At the age of 19, she looked absolutely gorgeous. She still had her bright, pink hair and emerald eyes as she always had and a beautiful face. But when she left at the age of 15, curves was not something she possessed, now, well, Sasuke wasn't in doubt that she was a woman.  
But she hadn't just matured physically, but also mentally.  
Before she left, she had been, what he liked to describe as a fangirl. Always clinging to him, whining his name to get his attention. It had been worst when they were kids, and it had faded more and more with every year that passed by. He was at first glad when he discovered that she wasn't an annoying fangirl anymore, but then he realized how bad it actually was. She wasn't clinging to him anymore at all, and other males started noticing that. When they had been younger, she would promptly have ignored any other boy than Sasuke, but now she actually laughed at the jokes they told as they flirted shamelessly with her.  
All those boys were fools. Stupid idiots.  
Including his much elder cousin Shisui, Haruno Sakura's latest suitor.

A long arm swung around her shoulder, and the handsome features of Shisui Uchiha came into view.  
"Wanna' hear me spell beautiful?" He said in with a playful tone as he winked at her. "S-A-K-U-R-A!" The handsome raven-haired male exclaimed, sending the blushing female an admiring glance as she threw her head backwards as she laughed.  
"Did I get it right, Sakura-chan?" He said with a smirk.  
"Oh, shut-up, Shisui" She said as she smiled at him, and pushed him away from her.  
"Aw, come on, Sakura-chan" He wined, which caused the smile on her face to widen. This was so typically Shisui. He was always flirting with her whenever he saw her. It was quite cute, actually, she thought. There was something about the way Shisui always sought her out and always smiled at her, that made her feel warm and happy inside.  
It was a weird feeling, but she liked it. She liked feeling it when she was around Shisui.

Shisui watched as she once again threw her head backwards and laughed. She looked so stunning when she laughed like that. He loved it when she laughed like that, but most of all, he loved her.  
They had met only a couple of months back in the airplane, where they sat next to each other.  
Imagine Shisui's surprise when he found his seat, and saw a beautiful, pink-haired girl sitting in the spot next to his seat.  
Being the outgoing person he was, he had engaged in a conversation with her, and had been delighted when he discovered that she was just as outgoing as he was, and she was funny too.  
They had actually managed to keep-up a conversation for most of the 10 hour long flight, and when her head had hit his shoulder, a warm feeling had filled him on the inside, and surprisingly, he didn't even want to move her head away from him, and thus when he felt asleep only minutes later, his head was placed on top of hers.  
When they had parted ways in the airport in Konoha, Shisui never expected to see her again.  
But faith would have it, that only a couple of weeks after their departure in the airport, he saw her again, at the Uchiha compound. She was with his little cousin, Sasuke, and the loud-mouthed boy, Naruto.  
He had been surprised to see her. So surprised that he actually was gawking at her.  
She hadn't noticed him yet, she wasn't even looking in his direction, no; she was busy conversing with the blonde.  
As Shisui continued to observe the trio, he looked at his little cousin and narrowed his eyes. Sasuke's had a special look in his eyes whenever he looked at Sakura, and sometimes, he caught Sasuke glaring at Naruto, whenever he got too close to Sakura.  
And most surprisingly, Sasuke was actually smiling at her, thought he only let the smile show when he didn't think anyone was looking.  
Sasuke obviously liked the girl, no doubt about that, and it actually made Shisui a bit uneasy.  
Those two didn't fit together at all. Sasuke was quiet and brooding while Sakura was outgoing, always smiling and happy. Being with someone like Sasuke would kill her spirit. She belonged with someone who had the same personality as she had, someone like Shisui himself.  
Shisui began to move towards them. He would save Sakura from Sasuke and make her fall in-love with him.  
As he neared the three young people, his shoes made noise against the ground, and that finally caught her attention.  
Looking at the tall and muscular male approaching, surprise was evident on her face, before she smiled in the brightest way he had ever seen a human smile.  
"Shisui!" She chirped and threw herself into his open arms.

After that day, Shisui and Sakura had begun to hang out a lot, and often when Sakura was visiting the Uchiha district to hang out with Sasuke and Naruto, Shisui would somehow find them and invite himself to stay with them until Sakura left; and as a true gentleman, he always escorted her almost the entire way to her apartment.

…  
"You should stop wasting your time on him, Sakura," A stern voice suddenly said.  
Looking up from her textbook, she was met with the sight of a grumpy-looking Sasuke.  
"What and who are you talking about, Sasuke?" Confusion was clear in her eyes. Who the *beep* was Sasuke talking about?  
"Shisui. Stop wasting your time trying to get his attention. He's only talking to you because he pity you" He had his arms crossed over his chest as he delivered the biggest lie he had ever told to her.  
"He doesn't like you, you should just stop bothering him like you bother everyone else"  
Hurt was clear in her eyes.  
Why was he saying something like that to her?  
It couldn't be true. Could it?

"I don't understand, Sasuke why-"  
"You are annoying, Sakura. You should just give up on trying to get his attention; he would never like someone like you. I, on the other hand, if you promise to behave like a good little-" Before he could even finish speaking, a strong hand had slapped him on the side of his face with enough force to make his head swipe to the side.  
Before he had time to react, Sakura was already on her way out of the house.

Tears flowed from her eyes as she ran out of the front door to Sasuke's home, her arms protectively wrapped around her small frame.  
She was so caught up in the thoughts in her head and the pain in her chest, that she didn't hear the worried shout of her name; she just ran.  
The thought of Sasuke being right was devastating for her. What if Shisui really only talked to her because he pitied her.  
After having been turned down by Sasuke so many times, the thought of Shisui only being kind to her, did not sound like a lie at all the more she thought about it.  
She was almost out of the Uchiha district, with many curious, dark eyes watching her, when a firm hand grabbed her upper arm, and stopped her sad escape.  
Strong hands were wrapped around her, pressing her into firm chest.  
She stood frozen still, hoping that the arms and chest did not belong to the man she suspected they did.  
"Sakura, what's wrong?"  
Why did the universe hate her so much? It was him.  
Her knees were threatening to give up under her, and tears were welling in her eyes.  
"Sakura tell me, what happened?" He asked as he spun her around to face him.  
He actually sounded sincerely worried.  
Tear-filled eyes looked at him as her lips parted.  
"Am I annoying you?" She whispered with a broken tone.  
He felt his heart compress painfully as she voiced her question. Where in the world had she gotten that idea?  
"What are you talking about, silly? Why would I think that of you – who gave you that silly idea?" He said as he let a small smile play on his lips. "Sasuke said that-" When she saw the annoyed expression on his face, she immediately stopped talking.  
For the first time ever, she saw Shisui look angry.  
"Don't. Ever. Listen. To. Him. Got it? Whatever he has told you to make you believe that I find you annoying or anything like that are a lie, ok?" He had grabbed her shoulders in a firm grip and shook her slightly.  
"But, Sasuke, he-" Before she could continue, she was silenced by a pair of lips crashing down on her own in a brief but sweet kiss.  
He looked her deeply in the eyes. She was the only one for him, and she would always be that.  
"I love you, Sakura" There, he said it that's how he felt, and he was almost certain, that she loved him too, otherwise her reaction to thinking that he found her annoying would be rather uncalled for.  
"I will always be there for you, no matter what. But I want you for myself; I want to know that you are mine and no one else's. In return, I will yours and only yours. Now and forever"  
She was lost of words. No one had ever exposed their feelings to her like that ever before.  
Words were floating around in her brain, none of them making sense, so instead of answering him; she did the only thing she could think of instead.  
She kissed him.  
She stood on her toes as her lips met his in a passionate kiss, and the warmth that filled her was indescribable.  
It was better than anything she had felt ever before.

* * *

 **The End! Hehe.**

 **This is my first fanfic story ever so this little one-shot was kinda just to get started, but I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **I feel that I have to say that English is not my first language, so I apologize for any spelling mistakes in this little one-shot :D**

 **Please review. I'd love to get some feed-back so I can improve my writing skills!**


End file.
